Dreams of a Distant Memory
by TheAncientTree
Summary: RanmaKanon crossover. After a tragic event in Ranma's life, he is put in situation where he learns that he has forgotten more about the events of his training trip then just Ryoga and Ukyou...


Dreams of a Distant Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am as broke as dirt.

Takes place after Saffron and failed wedding. Also starts at beginning of Kanon.

------------------------------------------

Yume...

I am dreaming a dream...

A dream with no end...

A world stained red...

A nightmare that would never end...

Is this the start of a new dream... or the end ?

------------------------------------------

"Oyaji...,"Ranma said to the crowd of black, "Pops was never the best dad. He did stupid things and he kept selling me off and stuff. Hell, he's the reason I have so many problems in my life right now. But there is one thing about my pops that i wanna say, he may have been a honor-less coward that skips out on his responsibilities, but he was my pops."

" In the last moments of his life, I felt honored to be his son. Even tho' he caused most of the problems, he saved my life. I just can't believe that he's gone. To think he jumped in front of everything the party crashers threw at me. I will never forget that dumb panda." Ranma looked out to see his mother lightly sobbing, and then looked past her to see all his ex-fiancées. His mother had broken all the engagements after Genma's death.

"He always taught me that crying was something that is unmanly, so I won't dishonor him by cryin' at his funeral." Ranma looked down at his father's body in the casket and for a moment looked like he was going to cry, but finally said " well, pops, I guess this is good-bye. Sayonara. I'll miss you."

As he walked down the platform where he gave his eulogy, Ranma joined his mother. He looked at his mom's tear-stained face and said " Are you sure, mom? I mean sending me to my aunt's place... I could stay with you..." They had talked about him leaving Nerima the night before. His mother had wanted him to leave, so she could get things in order and to give him a break from the constant stress of his life.

Nodoka looked up at her son. _'My brave, kind, and manly son...' _she thought as she stared into Ranma's blue-grey eyes. " Son, this is for the best," Nodoka said as she wiped her eyes, she led her son outside the building. " You need some time away from all this, and... I need some time alone to get the finances in order and to our house is still under construction."

" But mom, I could still help... I could stay with you." Ranma pleaded. " I could do something... to help, maybe...maybe..." Nodoka put her hand on her son's shoulder to stop his rambling.

"No, son. It is for the best. We can no longer take advantage of the Tendo's hospitality now that your father is gone and the engagement broken. For that reason, I am sending you to my sister, Akiko Minase." replied Nodoka. "She lives in Moriguchi, Osaka. I am planning to send you there tomorrow if you are ready. She also knows about your curse so no misunderstandings will, no doubt, occur."

Ramna looked up at the blue sky for a moment. _'I don't wanna go..., but if mom wants me to... sigh Man, when did things get so...so complicated.'_ Ranma then looked at his mother and said, " If you want me to go, I'll go. Just give me time to say goodbye to everyone."

"Yes son, that sounds like a fine idea." said Nodoka. " Just ... Just don't be too angry at everyone. It is not their fault that Genma died." Nodoka paused as she searched her son's face for any emotion. " It was just an unfortunate accident. We can not assign any blame on anyone."

"Sure mom, I won't." Ranma calmly said as he entered the Soul of Ice to fight back his anger. He would just _talk _to Ukyo, Happosai, Ryoga, the Kuno family and the Amazons. " I will just have a few words with them before I go..."

------------------------------------------

Dinner was a tense time. Everyone ate in silence. There was no fighting, no food battles, no screams of pain/victory. The only sounds were of chewing and swallowing. The silence was broken when Ranma cleared his troat. Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki and Soun looked at him.

" Everyone, I'm leaving tomorrow." Ranma said in a clear voice. "Mom, wants me to get away from all the chaos in Nerima. I think that she thinks that it's getting too dangerous. Thats why she is not here tonight. She's lettin' me say my goodbyes." Everyone was quiet for a moment as they took this in. Ranma turned to his left and looked at a sad Kasumi.

"Kasumi, I'm not good at sayin' what I'm thinkin' but here goes. Kasumi...ever since I got here you have been like a second mother to me. You helped me, talked to me, washed my cloths, and cleaned my room. Before, I found my mom... I ...I honestly thought of you as a mother."Ranma looked at the teary eyed, but smiling Kasumi and gave her a hug. He whispered "Thanks for all you done for me... Kasumi-neesan."

"Your welcome, Ranma-kun, I'll miss you." Kasumi replied in a quiet voice before she gave Ranma a quick kiss to the cheek. _'Oh my,'_ Kasumi thought as she looked at Ranma's surprised features. "That was a good-bye kiss, Ranma-kun, so stop looking so surprised." Kasumi stepped back so Ranma could continue.

Ranma turned to Nabiki and noticed that although she was not crying, she looked sad. "Nabiki, I don't know if I should yell at you or something. Right from the start we got off on the wrong foot. Ya know, when I got here, you were hoping for a guy, but I came as a girl. You also, sold me a couple of times and took pictures of me an stuff, but after all that, I still like you. You may have made my life hard, but... well anyways, have a nice life Nabs."

Shell shocked, Nabiki only managed a short nod. _'Ranma..._ _I'm sorry..._' was all Nabiki could think after Ranma had finished.

Ranma, then turned to the front of the table and looked straight in to Soun Tendo's onyx eyes. "Mr. Tendo, I'm sorry for leaving. I know you and pop wanted to unite the schools." Ranma pause and looked at Mr.Tendo's shaking body, and continued. "I ... don't think that this is the best time for me to do that, with pop dyin' and all..."

Soun's shoulders shook, and almost looked like he would succumb to his emotions. He finally broke down and lunged at Ranma.

Ranma surprised, didn't do anything as Soun started to weep on his shoulder. " Oh,... um... it's okay... it's not like the schools are never going to be united, afterall, I think of all of you as family so... there united already right?" At that Soun started crying even harder. "Um... there, there Mr. Tendo." Ranma said, trying to console the emotional man. Ranma looked to Kasumi with pleading eyes that sent the message '_HELP ME_!'

Kasumi nodded and quickly pulled her father in to a hug. Ranma sent her thankful look in return.

Ranma looked to the last member of the table, Akane, and they stared at each other's eyes for a moment. In that single glance, a multitude of emotions passed between the two.

"Tomboy..." Ranma said with warm eyes. " I know that we haven't always been nice to each other, but I like to think that we are friends," Ranma paused at Akane's tearful nod.

" Ranma..." Akane managed before, she leapt over the table and pulled Ranma in a crushing hug. "Baka, we were always friends... ever since we sparred in the dojo."

" Akane..." Ranma whispered into Akane's hair. " I... I... don't know what to say..."

"Stupid, don't say anything, just... just hold me for a little while longer."

That evening, the home was quiet as Ranma and the Tendo family stayed in the sitting room until the first rays of sunshine peeked over the horizon.

------------------------------------------

Two quick stops to the Kuno's mansion and Nekohanten and Ranma was on his way to the Station.

------------------------------------------

" Well, I guess this is good bye," said Ranma. He gave everyone a wave and pulled at his pigtail for a moment. He hugged his mother, and picked up his traveling pack.

Right as he took a step into the terminal, Yells of "Wait!" came from the other side of the station.

"Ran-chan! Wait, Please!"

Ranma turned and saw his ex-best friend/fiancee Ukyou running up to him shouting to please wait. He just continued walking to the train without a glance behind him.

Ukyou doubled her speed as she saw her beloved Ran-chan walk away. She only managed to get half the distance before Ranma boarded the Train. _'Ran-chan_...' thought Ukyou as her heart broke and as the train slowly left the station. _'I just wanted to say that I was sorry... and to say goodbye...'_

Her tears sparkled as they fell freely from her face.

------------------------------------------

Ranma sat in his seat and looked out the window.. _'Uc-chan... I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to talk to you yet_. _I'm still too angry.'_

When Ranma saw Ukyou shed her first tears, he almost jumped out to comfort her, but restrained himself. '_Uc-chan...'_

Steeling himself he sat down and pushed the sad thoughts away and instead thought of the future. '_I'm gunna meet everything head on, after all Ranma Saotome doesn't lose!'_

TBC

AN: This is my first fic that I have ever posted.

Also, What happened to the Amazons and the Kuno's is up to you. I couldn't think of anything ;3

Archer Of Twilight


End file.
